pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Grand List of Categories
The following is a list of cateories that can be found on this Wiki. Pastas can be any one or even many different categories, but you should be able to find one that you like by selecting a liely-looking category and seeing what's on offer. In addition, not all categories are currently listed here. There are rules for adding new ones, but they're more guide-lines. In general, just try to be sure whatever you add to the list actually, you know, ''adds to the list. '' Rules are as follows. #Don't add duplicates to the list. Before you add a category, make sure its not already covered under slightly different terms. For example, we have both pokepastas ''and ''creepypastas which generally mean the same thing since the whole site is about pokepastas! #Before you add a new category to the list, make sure that it has enough stories to be worth it. A category with only one or two pastas shouldn't be added simply because there is little point. Most stories have multiple categories, so simply have those stories under a different, fuller category. #That's not to say that you shouldn't add categories to your stories that aren't on the list; like I said, give 'em a few and then once you've built up a few different stories under the new category, ''then ''add it to the list. In general, a category should have three or more stories before you add it to the list. Current Categories are as follows: *Creepypasta : General Creepypastas go here! *Curses : Stories involving curses or spells go here. *Death : Chilling tales of death and what comes after * In-World / In-Game Tales told by the people who live in the Pokemon Universe! *Gameshark : Sometimes people just don't know when to give up, right? Tales of people who paid the price for their need to win can be found in this section. *Hacked Games : These are stories of people who bought games which were perhaps just a little bit too good of a bargain *Haunted Pokemon : Pokemon that died and yet linger on, sometimes to hurt and sometimes to help... *Horror : General horror. *Lavender Town : A certain creepy town that we all love to fear! Just don't stay up after dark... *Missingno : The legendary creature, Missingno lurks in these waters. Don't go out to far, you never know what you'll find! This category should also be applied to pastas involving other glitch creatures. *Poetry : Some stories are told in verse. *Real Life/Hacked Game : A slight crossover with Hacked Games, this section is for when it doesn't end when the game powers down... *Team Rocket : Not every team rocket member is quite so harmless... *Theory : Theories go here, but be careful! There's a such a thing as knowing too much. *Trollpasta : Pastas which aren't really that scary, but may be worth a laugh. These pastas are routinely checked for and deleted by the admins. : Well, that's all the main ones we've got for now. Remember, these aren't all the categories that we have, merely the ones with the most pastas. In order to get your pasta noticed, try to list it as one of the above, but you can also give it a new category. If enough pastas build up under a new category, it can be added to the list. Category:Meta Category:Browse